1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method of measuring bio impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Various medical equipments for diagnosing health conditions of patients are being developed. For convenience of a patient during a health examination and for a quick result of the health examination, importance of the medical equipments for measuring electrical bio signals of patients is rising. Bio impedance may be used to monitor a health condition or an emotional condition of a living body.